howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's End
Hero's End is a small island located in the Barbaric Archipelago. The island is shaped like a question mark. Hero’s End was named as such, because Grimbeard the Ghastly was said to have his coffin buried there, although it’s later known he never buried his coffin there. Hero's End is situated west of Murderous Island. Hero's End is the primary setting of the beginning of How to Fight a Dragon's Fury. Location Hero's End is very small. The island lies in the western part of the Archipelago, west of Murderous Island and north of the Island of Tomorrow. Geography Hero's End consists of two islands, one is bent and elongated into the shape of a hook, and the other is round and tiny like a dot. These two islands form the shape of a question mark. It is unknown whether the island is covered with flora or not, only that it has sandy shores. History As told in How to Break a Dragon's Heart, How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel, and How to Fight a Dragon's Fury, after the fall of the Kingdom of the Wilderwest, King Grimbeard the Ghastly buried his coffin here, which supposedly contained his body, even though he actually sailed away into the west in his ship, The Endless Journey. Inside the coffin he actually placed his lobster-claw necklace which inside the necklace contained the true Dragon Jewel, with a decoy hidden underneath the Amber Slavelands. Around 85 years later, the coffin was found by Termagant, the daughter of the Murderous Chief, and future mother of Fishlegs No-Name. Though Termagant found the coffin, she refused to bring it to the surface out of respect for the dead. News of this discovery spread through the Archipelago, which caught the attention of the Outcast Chief, Alvin the Treacherous. Alvin met Termagant and seduced her under the guise of a Peaceable fisherman. Termagant showed Alvin where the coffin was buried, and behind her back, he went and brought it to the surface. Alvin was disappointed that only the map to Grimbeard's treasure and a stink old lobster-claw necklace was inside the coffin. When Alvin removed the items, the door of the coffin shut and lobbed the Outcast's right hand off. Alvin went to Termagant, who healed the wound where his hand was. Alvin then abandoned Termagant because he no longer needed her, which left Termagant distraught. This caused Termagant to agree to let her father send her and Alvin's son away to sea because he was a runt, but in memory of her, she gave her baby the Lobster-claw necklace. Termagant told the Deadly Shadow, her trusted dragon, to watch over the lobster pot the baby was in, and to make sure it reached Hero's End where she would be waiting; Termagant and her son would then be together forever, but the Deadly Shadow failed in it's quest and the baby was lost forever, until it was revealed that it was in fact Fishlegs No-Name who was the baby, due to the Lobster-claw necklace. This story was told by the Deadly Shadow to Hiccup around 15 years later in the Amber Slavelands. In How to Betray a Dragon's Hero, after Hiccup hit his head on the mast of the ship that held the King's Lost Things. The ship is broken in half by one of the Alvinsmen and the dragon he was riding on, a Gorebluffer. Hiccup was on one half of the ship, and the things on the other. The Winter Wind of Woden then carried the unconscious Hiccup to a beach on Hero's End. Hiccup later woke up amnesiac on the beach. Appearances *''How to Steal a Dragon's Sword'' (only on map) *''How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel'' (only in story) *''How to Betray a Dragon's Hero'' *''How to Fight a Dragon's Fury'' Trivia Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Islands